


Their Magic of Love

by FluffyFyuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bad Eating Habits, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen are Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hufflepuff Kim Jongdae, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw Kim Minseok, Relationship Issues, Sassy Byun Baekhyun, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu
Summary: Glimpses into the life of Minseok and Jongdae, together or separated. In happiness or in hardship. Young or old. Spoken or only thought.But in love every second of it.On hiatus.





	1. Of a beginning

Minseok loves Jongdae.

Jongdae loves Minseok.

And nothing will change that, right?


	2. Of a late evening at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this short fluffy something. This is the first of my works that I dare to post - I am working on longer things and am probably going to post some short glimpses of this AU when I need some distraction (lol). This isn't really edited, so if you find something to fix please tell me.

It's as difficult as always to pronounce his home address in a clear manner, to not let his exhaustion slur the syllables together. But he wants to arrive at the correct fireplace, which is why Minseok strengthens his grip on the sports bag around his shoulders and clears his throat.

After a shout of his voice, green powder gets thrown into flames and Minseok is gone. 

The flames of another chimney turn into a similar shade of green and with a whooshing sound, Minseok emerges. He greets the security woman next to their public fireplace and makes his way through the lobby to the stairs, to get to his flat on the third floor. 

His footsteps echo through the hall, it's already late in the evening and Minseok returns after a day of Quidditch practice. It was tiring, but the thought about a date night with Jongdae kept him in a good mood. 

He took a shower at the locker room and is already dressed in his comfort clothes - their date nights usually entail staying at home, watching a movie and some kind of fancy-ish takeout with wine. And maybe some fun in their bedroom, or even the couch if they're too lazy to change locations.

Such sweet bonding time decreased since they graduated, moved into a flat and got jobs. 

Both of them lead busy lives - Minseok as an upcoming Quidditch player and Jongdae as a piano and voice teacher for young children. Due to his training schedule, Minseok has to leave early and returns late each day. During off-season, he got more free time - but it's late November and thus a very busy time of year. 

Jongdae, on the other hand, has a relatively flexible schedule - his lectures are for both magic and muggle born children, which is why his working hours change each week. Additionally, he has some gigs at either a Wednesday or Friday evening with his band at a local bar. Minseok tries to catch at least one of the Friday gigs once a Month, when his practice starts later on the following Saturday. 

The sound of keys shake his tired mind awake and when his fingers find the keyhole, Minseok opens the door and gets rid of his shoes once he's inside. 

"I'm home!"

Silence greets him. 

Minseok frowns, Jongdae would have greeted him with a bone-crushing hug - whining about how he had to wait so long. 

Placing his keys onto the designated decorative plate (a gift from Jongdae's mother), he makes his way to their kitchen to look if his boyfriend is trying to cook again - world shut out with headphones and music. 

But the kitchen gives no answer about Jongdae's whereabouts, the menu of their usual restaurant and a stray mug are the only things out of place. He puts the mug into the dishwasher and walks into their bathroom, to start the washing machine with his dirty clothes from today. It could be way faster by using spells, but Jongdae prefers to clean like his muggle mother does. It doesn’t matter to him how Jongdae cleans - as long as he keeps their things tidy, Minseok won’t complain.

Now without the heavy sports bag on his shoulders and after another call of Jongdae's name goes without response, Minseok continues his search and steps into their living room. His eyes are met with a cute sight which explains why his boyfriend didn't answer him. 

Jongdae lies stomach down on their couch, face nestled into a pillow and snoring quietly. Between his legs sits their cat, Tan - staring at Minseok as if she's assessing if he’s a threat to her master's sleeping mate. 

Cooing at the endearing picture, Minseok moves to pet Tan and thanks her for protecting the dozing Jongdae. Said man is stubborn about her being no normal cat, he says her gaze is too knowing and she's always interrupting them when it's starting to get _ fun _. Or maybe he thinks that way because she's only bullying him and no one else. 

Tan purrs satisfied that it’s her master petting her and seems to accept that her surveillance isn't needed anymore. She jumps down and stalks into the kitchen, the munching of her eating can be heard seconds later. 

This reminds Minseok of their plans of the evening, so he starts to wake up his sweet, snoring boyfriend. A shake to the shoulder elicits a louder snore that has Minseok suppressing a laugh. 

"Dae, honey," He chuckles at Jongdae's hand pushing away his fingers at his ear. "Wake up, Dae."

"No~" Jongdae's whine is muffled. "I have to stay awake for Hyung ..."

Minseok laughs at that, caresses short, brown hair and tickles the nape below. "But I'm here now."

"Min?" Jongdae's voice sounds more awake now.

"Yes, honey?"

Jongdae moves his head and his eyes are squinted, curled lips pulled into a grin. 

"Hi~"

Minseok responds with an equally bright smile and leans down to plant a soft kiss to Jongdae's lips. Said man’s cheeks start to grow warm and he sits up to speak again. 

"Sorry that I fell asleep, Hyung. I should've called the restaurant. Should I-"

"Everything is fine. Did you eat something while you waited?"

"Yes, I had some fried noodles earlier."

Minseok doubts that Jongdae ate all of the leftover food.

He didn't have problems with eating during their school days - scheduled meal times kept him eating healthily. But now that they have to cook for themselves and due to his changing schedule, Jongdae often forgets to eat. Minseok would like to oversee his eating, but he can't do that due to his own dieting for practice and him leaving too early to prepare something for his forgetful boyfriend. He hopes that Jongdae eats at least some of his beloved fast food - as long as he eats.

"Okay, I trust your words." Jongdae sends him a thankful smile. "Why don't you go to bed, I'll eat the rest of the noodles and join you afterward?"

"And what's with the movie?"

"I don't need a movie when I got you in my arms." With a smirk on his lips, Minseok leaves Jongdae on the couch - who is blushing and hurrying to stand up to make himself ready for bed. 

When Minseok finished eating the leftover noodles and brushed his teeth, a familiar sight greets him as he walks into the bedroom. Jongdae lies on the left side of their bed, clad in underwear and a loose-fitting shirt. His eyes are closed once again, but this time there aren't any snores filling the air. 

Minseok crawls under the blanket and caresses sharp cheekbones. 

"You’re really tired, aren’t you? Did you have a hard day?"

Jongdae hums in response and presses his cheek against Minseok's fingers.

"I don’t want to talk about it, just want to cuddle~"

"And who am I to deny you this humble request." Minseok chuckles and shifts to hold his whining boyfriend closer against his chest.

They cherish the silence for a moment. Their shared warmth under the blanket is relaxing and brings a domestic kind of intimacy. Minseok can hear how Jongdae's breathing calms with each breath and how the hot puffs of air meet his collarbones. His nose is buried in brown, frizzy hair and fingertips graze upon soft skin. 

"This is nice." Jongdae's whisper breaks the silence. 

Minseok sighs with guilt. 

"I'm sorry that we don't see each other that often lately."

Jongdae shakes his head slightly, rubbing against Minseok’s shirt. "Don't apologize. We're both busy and we're making time as best as possible. I just-" A long exhale tickles his collarbone. "I miss you …"

Minseok tightens his grip on Jongdae's waist and inhales the scent of his tangy shampoo. 

"I miss you, too."


	3. Of an early morning in the library

The sun is shining through colourful windows onto the huge book in front of Minseok, tinting its pages in various colours. He’s sitting in the library at his usual table - between the herbology books and the poetry section. It’s a quiet corner, which isn’t a surprise on a sunday morning. 

Minseok is one of the few souls there, but he doesn’t feel out of place. His diligent study habit is common knowledge in his year, not to mention that him being a Ravenclaw influences the people’s opinion about him anyway.

He shakes his head to get rid of the train of thought and concentrates on his book again. There is an upcoming test in his ancient runes class next week and he won’t be able to study much for it due to his Quidditch practice schedule and other assignments. Like his essay for DADA and not to forget that he has to practice a new spell for transfiguration or-

“Hey, Hyung.”

Minseok’s head snaps up and he’s met with curled lips stretched into a smile.

“Oh, good morning, Dae.”

“I missed you during breakfast. I got up early just to see you before your study time.” Jongdae sits down across from him with a whine. “I know I’m too noisy, but you gave me no chance. I’m here to check if you hold up your end of the deal.”

Minseok chuckles at the cute whine, but he deliberately ignores the last part and changes the focus to Jongdae’s side of their agreement. 

“Well, now that you’re here you can actually do something for real.”

Brown eyes widen, with straight eyebrows raised into a ridiculous fringe and a gasp follows.

“Are you saying I’m not studying enough?”

“That's exactly what I mean.”

“Just so you know, I got a B+ on my last Creature Care essay!”

“Well, it could have been an A if you had more time and didn’t get into detention with Baekhyun.”

“That topic again? You know that-” Jongdae inhales sharply. “No, we already fought about this, we don’t need to discuss it any longer. You changed the topic, Hyung. Back to you - did you eat?”

Minseok sighs. He didn’t. The first place he went to after waking up wasn’t the Great Hall, but the library. Yet he won’t admit that to anyone.

“Yes, I did.” At Jongdae’s raised eyebrow, he adds with a tense grin, “You just have to get up earlier next time.”

A huff follows and the creaking of a chair cuts through the quiet air.

“We both know you’re lying.” Jongdae looks disappointed. “I’ll get you something.”

Minseok watches the retreating back and sighs again. Jongdae has every right to be disappointed, yet his heart stings at the reaction.

The younger convinced him to make a deal at the beginning of this semester - Jongdae would make sure that Minseok eats enough and in return, Minseok controls that Jongdae invests enough time into studying. It was their own way of showing affection - he knows that Jongdae worries a lot about his health since his incident last year. And Minseok isn’t any better with his anxious thoughts about the younger’s aversion to memorize, in Jongdae’s words, useless knowledge and thus failing classes. 

That’s why Minseok keeps quiet when the brown-eyed boy arrives at his table with three small pies in his hand. He probably snatched them from the kitchen, because breakfast is already over. That he got inside the library with such friable pastries is a small wonder in itself.

“Here, please eat, Hyung.” Jongdae places the pies in front of him onto a napkin. “I won’t look. I’ll get a book, read and won’t disturb you.” He turns around once more and disappears behind a bookshelf.

Minseok eyes the pies, they do look delicious and his stomach grumbles. Looking around to check if someone is watching him, he arranges the book and napkin in a way to cover them. This way he avoids angering Madam Pince as well - he doesn’t need to get onto her bad side. Now thankful that the runes book is a tall one, he hides behind it to bite into the pastry and hums satisfied when he tastes blueberries. Jongdae knows him well and his cheeks get warm at the thought.

Said boy slid back onto the chair without him noticing and is now reading a book. While he eats the next pie, Minseok steals glances at him. The sun creates a colourful pattern onto brown hair, enhancing its shiny nature and the accuracy of the ridiculously short fringe. On every other person, he’d say it looks terrible - but the short, straight strands of hair make room for Jongdae’s expressive face. And Minseok could gaze for hours at such handsome features.

After several more glances, he finishes eating all three pastries and Minseok’s productive side takes over again. He gets back to do his task, concentrating on runes he has problems to use - repeating their meaning in different words to help him comprehend when to apply them. After translating several paragraphs, he takes a break to rub his face and realizes that it’s silent. Merely the occasional _ flop _of a book reshelving itself can be heard.

Minseok glances over the edge of his makeshift barrier and sees how Jongdae is mirroring him, hiding behind a book. Only a few strands of brown hair and his right hand clutching the side of the book can be seen.

It irks him that Jongdae stays true to his words - usually, he would be babbling nonstop. He’d talk about his day, or gossip and most of the time he’d describe the pranks he’s planning together with Baekhyun. Minseok prefers to stay silent during his rants, listening with a fond smile and giving a hum at appropriate times to show he’s following the story.

In truth, he’s not really listening to every single word that leaves Jongdae’s mouth. On one side, Minseok prefers to stay out of the shenanigans of those two dorks. And on the other side, his eyes are more drawn to the way curled lips formulate vowels and how straight eyebrows narrate their own adventure.

But nothing of this is happening right now - said face is hiding, out of sight. Minseok listens for a few moments longer if he can hear the turning of a page. What he catches though is the sound of quiet snores. His lips form a fond smile and his gaze turns warm. Minseok’s heart starts to beat faster when he thinks about how big-hearted and devoted the younger is.

Caring so much to almost bribe him into their deal, just to make sure his Hyung is healthy. 

Getting up early even though he’d prefer to sleep in, just to see Minseok before he’s immersed in his thoughts for the whole day.

Sneaking into the kitchen and smuggling prohibited food into the library, risking Madam Pince’s fury.

Staying quiet to not disturb his concentrated Hyung, reading and giving his best to hold up to his side of their deal.

Falling asleep while doing so.

With a blush, Minseok realizes that Jongdae’s behaviour is similar to a doting boyfriend.


	4. Of a gig at a local bar

“Where’s Jongin?”

Jongdae’s voice is strained, curled lips pulled downwards and eyebrows furrowed. He’s walking in circles around the small waiting room, shoulders tense and hands fidgeting.

Two pairs of eyes follow his steps, one filled with concern and the other with annoyance.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, DaeDae. He’ll show up in time.”

Jongdae stares at his two friends sitting on the small couch, still stomping around.

“But what if he had an incident? You know how he-”

“Jongdae, please calm down.” The second man says. “Don’t stress that much, it doesn’t do any good.”

“Yeah-” The first one with red hair snorts. “Maybe try and destress with yoga like Yixing-hyung. Your heart would thank you.”

“My heart would be grateful if you’d just shut up, Baek.”

An exaggerated gasp can be heard and Jongdae rolls his eyes.

Only ten minutes are left until their gig starts and Jongin hasn’t arrived yet. Jongdae has already tried calling him, exactly fifteen times plus eighteen messages - each one getting more pissed at his younger brother.

It’s at times like these that he turns against their mother’s request and wishes that Jongin would just apparate to calm his boiling anger. If he doesn’t show up in the next five minutes-

The door to their waiting room gets thrown open, hitting the coat rack and reveals a panting black-haired man.

“I’m here!”

Jongdae’s head turns to look at his brother and he stomps his way over to him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see how Baekhyun rolls with his eyes and mumbles something like “_ Wouldn’t have known without you saying it _.”

His eyes flit back to Jongin, who _ fucking finally _arrived and who’s looking at him with big eyes, lips open to apologize.

“Spare your words and get into your outfit.” Jongdae stares at him with angry eyes and tense brows. “The stage is ready, but you’re not.”

Jongin nods and hurries into the bathroom. 

Seconds later, Yixing emerges from the same door and smiles into the room. Ignoring the fuming Jongdae, he says, “This gig will be a good one, trust me.” and walks to the coat rack to get into his jacket.

Baekhyun lets out a laugh that sounds like a snort.

“Believe me, Yixing-hyung,” the redhead gets up. “this evening will be _ breathtaking _. We’ll see each other later~” With a wink to the man left on the couch, he exits the room through the still opened door.

A groan follows. “God, he’s so hot.” 

Jongdae raises his eyebrow and crosses his arms, shifting his stare from the bathroom door to the couch. 

“More like an annoying fever you never get rid of, Chanyeol.”

Said man laughs and stands up to join Yixing and Jongdae at the door, patting the latter on the back. 

“Then I’d gladly stay ill forever.”

Jongdae snorts amused and the second he wants to respond, the bathroom door opens and Jongin hurries to get into his suit jacket.

“Are you ready?” Jongdae sends him a questioning look and gets a nod as an answer. “Okay, then let’s make this evening enjoyable for everyone.” A sigh. “Today’s friday, that means we’ll do the ballad set, Jongin. Don’t forget to listen to Chan’s rhythm, be careful not to get too slow.”

“Calm down, Hyung. It’ll be fine.”  
Another sigh. “Yeah, I hope so.”

* * *

After their performance, Jongdae and Baekhyun sit in a booth - both with a beer in hand. The former appears upset and Baekhyun has his arm around angular shoulders, patting an elbow to comfort his friend.

“Look, you were great! Don’t overthink, DaeDae.”

“But I messed up the lyrics for _ Beau _-”

“No, you didn’t.” Baekhyun shakes his head, red hair appearing on fire with the yellow lighting of the room. “You changed the lyrics, yes, but you handled it like a pro! Nobody noticed, I swear.”

But Jongdae looks away and stares at his beer, starting to scrape its label off with a glum expression.

Baekhyun’s look turns concerned, he removes his arm from the shoulders and tries to catch his best friend’s attention with waving it in front of his bottle.

“Hey, what got you so miserable? Usually, you’d-”

He gets interrupted by Chanyeol sitting down in front of them with a cocktail in his hand - the cushion sighs under the weight of the tall man.

“What’s up? I thought you’d be finished with stressing out after the performance, Jongdae.”

Said man stays quiet and Baekhyun pats his elbow again.

“He thinks he fucked up _ Beautiful Goodbye _.”

Chanyeol frowns at that.

“But he covered up his slip-up perfectly. I almost didn’t notice!”

Baekhyun turns to Jongdae with big eyes.

“See! Even Chanyeol thinks you did great and that has to mean something, right?”

“He didn't say it was great, Baek …” Jongdae finally mumbles. “But thank you for your nice words.”

The red-haired man frowns at his sad tone.

“Now answer, DaeDae. Why are you so bummed out by your little mistake? Usually, you’d brush it off and complain more about the others.”

Jongdae stops fidgeting with his bottle.

“It’s not just the lyrics …” A deep sigh. “Nothing goes right lately.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun send each other a concerned look - this pessimistic side is rare to see and both worry about the thoughts behind Jongdae’s words. The last time this happened, his boss threatened to fire him without sound reasons yet their friend blamed himself.

With a careful tone, Chanyeol asks: “Do you have problems with your job again?”

Jongdae shakes his head.

“No, it’s …” He sighs and takes a big gulp of his beer. “It’s about Min-hyung. Or about me - us? … I don’t know.” His fingers are back fidgeting with the bottle. “We don’t see each other much these days. He’s busy with the playing season and I got my hands full with lessons.”

Chanyeol frowns in worry. “But don’t you share a flat and see each other there?”

“That doesn’t mean they’re glued together.” Baekhyun slaps the taller’s arm. “If you’d have a roommate you’d know that!”

Chanyeol grumbles something, that has the red-haired gasping.

“Don’t say that! He never-”

Jongdae stops listening to the bickering of his two friends and gets lost in his negative thoughts. The label of his beer bottle is completely scraped off by now.

* * *

One beer turns into three and somewhere between the second and third, Baekhyun started getting louder and annoyed Jongdae until he started spilling his problems. First with reluctance, then after a round of shots (of course, Baekhyun’s doing) his mouth gets talkative - words seem to fall out of his lips on their own.

“And-and when he gets home late, his eyebrows are so tense!” Jongdae imitates his words, pulling straight brows together in an exaggerated way. “I-I just want to cuddle him until he’s happy again or-or kiss him until he’s too breathless to be sad. Or when he comes back after jogging, all sweaty and panting! I just ...” He rubs his face with a groan. “I could fuck him the second he steps a foot into the flat.”

Baekhyun whoops. “Yeah! Get some action, DaeDae!”

“No~” Jongdae whines and he sways a bit. “He always says he’s too exhausted and when we get to have some fun, this-this hell born monster of a cat interrupts us! Every single time!”

“I’m sure she’s not that bad.” Chanyeol’s words are slurred, the colourful cocktail in his hand is almost empty. “Minseok-hyung always speaks good of her.”

Jongdae sends him a pointed look, eyebrows raised in agitation. “She’s his child, of course he’s only talking positively about her. But when he’s away, she acts like a spoiled brat and attacks me.” His arms move frantically. “With claws and all!” 

“Attack?” Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide, shot glass frozen in front of his lips. “With blood?”

“Yes!” Jongdae nods, the movement is exaggerated due to his drunkenness and he sways with his upper body.

Chanyeol frowns. “Did you tell Hyung about this?”

“No …” Jongdae tries to dip his finger into his shot glass, not sure if there’s still alcohol in it. After three attempts he gets it, but his finger stays dry and with a pout he continues, “We don’t really talk that much lately either … not that he would believe me anyway.”

“Don’t say that, DaeDae.” Alcohol gets poured into his glass by a shaking hand. “You have to stay positive!”

Jongdae downs the shot after clinking his glass with Baekhyun’s, spilling some liquid on the table. His gaze stays lowered, following the drops rolling down the sloping surface and he starts to inspect it for any scratches. 

Baekhyun sighs after putting his glass down with a _ clunk _ and Chanyeol’s slurping the last remnants of his cocktail. The following quiet moments seem to help Jongdae to come to terms with his true worries. He’s already talkative with the level of alcohol that is running through his veins and it’s opening doors to thoughts he’d avoid to think about otherwise.

“I guess I’m scared?” He finds an indent on the tabletop and traces it with a fingernail. “I don’t want to spend our little time together fighting.”

“But you don’t know that for sure. That you’ll fight, I mean.” Chanyeol’s slurred words have a soft tone. “I’d say start with opening up about your problems to him?”

“Chan’s right.” Baekhyun nods with enthusiasm. “You miss him, don’t you?”

Jongdae hums with a sad smile.

“Then tell him so! Talk to him!” The redhead grabs his upper arm and shoves him a bit for emphasis. “Talk to him and-and you’ll find a solution. Together!” A hiccup. “You’re together for so long already, DaeDae. Why start doubting him now?”

After staring holes into the table for so long, Jongdae lifts his gaze at Baekhyun's words and looks into his best friend's eyes. 

Despite their hazy look of drunkenness, he can make out the obvious concern and he feels how his own eyes get watery. He’s such an idiot to stay silent to Minseok about his worries. To let them grow into a ball of anxiety and let it deceive himself that they’ll fight. Which causes him to stay quiet - turning it into a downwards spiral of anxious thoughts. He has let his insecurities overpower their happiness.

“Baekhyun’s right.” Chanyeol’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “You’re both busy. But-but that doesn’t mean you don’t love each other anymore! When you see one another - you’re happy, right? No matter …” He coughs lighty. “N-no matter how little time you’ve got or how little you talk, you’re t-together and you’ll get through this challenging time. You did it before, right?” The tall man looks at Baekhyun for help. “Didn’t you tell me once that they didn’t see each other for more than two _ months _?”

“Oh! Yes.” said man nods and puts his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders like earlier. “You were so so depressed, but you made do with calling and _ apar _-eh, visiting over the w-weekend!”

A smile forms on Jongdae’s lips and he takes a deep breath, blinking tears away.

“You’re right, b-both of you. Thank you for reminding me that Min and I are stronger … than my insecurities want me to-to believe, I guess … Yes, we’re both busy? But we make time for each other as much as p-possible. " He has to swallow. "It doesn’t help t-that I’ll keep all these … worries to myself. I’ll talk to him.”

“Yeah!” Baekhyun whoops followed by a hiccup and raises his shot glass. “Fight your anxiety!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, there’s no actual gig in this chapter, I suck at writing performances OTL. I tagged Mild Language - just to be safe.
> 
> ALSO! I added a moodboard as a first chapter, so make sure to check it out!


	5. Of two first times at the Platform 9 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I have to say that I'm probably not following certain Harry Potter rules concerning their ages, when their birthdays are and therefore in which year they are. I simply go by 11 = year one, 14 = year four etc. and there could be inaccuracy due to that. Another thing to avoid possible confusion - even though the character's ages change in the different chapters, the age gaps between them (for example = Jongdae being two years younger than Minseok) obviously don't change.
> 
> Have fun reading!

The first time Jongdae enters the Platform 9 ¾ , he is in pain. His little hands are clutching his right knee, straight eyebrows pulled together and there are tears threatening to fall.

Jongdae sniffs embarrassed - he stumbled while running through the barrier. Then, he lost the grip of his luggage cart and fell, hearing the rattling sound of wheels on cobblestone and followed by a crash. With blurry eyes he searches for the cart and finds it a bit to his left - rolling back to him after bouncing off the wall behind it. _ Great_.

“Oh no!” Jongdae hears steps behind him. “Are you okay? Here, let me help you.”

A blonde boy stretches his hand out to him and looks at him with big eyes. Jongdae takes the hand and stands up, knee stinging at the movement.

“Thank-” He has to clear his throat and his cheeks redden embarrassed. “Thank you …”

“No problem! Is that luggage cart yours?” A finger points at said cart trundling in their direction, Jongdae nods and follows the boy to it. They heave two suitcases which tumbled down back onto the cart and Jongdae mumbles another _ thank you _.

The boy sends him a big smile, but then his eyebrows shoot up and he gasps.

“Oh my, I didn’t introduce myself! I’m Junmyeon, pleased to meet you!”

“I’m Jongdae.” Too shy to shake hands after embarrassing himself, he starts to push the cart - but stops the second he realizes where he actually is.

_ Platform 9 ¾ ! _

There is a huge train, coloured in black and red, emitting big white puffs of smoke in front of him. It looks old but in good condition and the air is surprisingly hot and humid. 

With a sudden realization, he registers how _ noisy _ it is. People walk around, children whine to their parents because they don’t want to leave. Older ones chat with their friends while dragging luggage into the train, seemingly eager to enter a compartment.

“Are your parents waiting somewhere or who are you trying to find?” Junmyeon’s voice distracts him from the flood of overwhelming impressions. He has to swallow before speaking.

“No, I’m here on my own.”

“Oh, wow! You’re so brave.” The boy’s eyes grow wide. “My parents won’t let me go alone, even if Hyung is with me!”

Not knowing what to say since Jongdae _ is _the older sibling, he shrugs with a small smile.

“Anyways, come! You can sit with me and my brother if you want.”

Junmyeon walks ahead and he follows him with timid steps. His knee is still stinging and Jongdae has problems to push his luggage cart through the mass of people, past bird cages and suitcases. The blonde boy is fast, wriggling himself through the crowd and an almost collision with another cart causes Jongdae to lose him out of sight.

He stops and looks around, but he can’t see with his petite height. Bodies move around him and it appears like one big, ever-changing entity. Now without someone to follow and surrounded by unfamiliar people, he feels alone.

Biting his bottom lip, Jongdae tries to be strong and thinks about what to do next. He got onto the platform through this weird barrier, now he has to get onto the train - to go to Hogwarts._ Hogwarts _ ! The school for wizards and witches - with _ magic _! He still feels stunned, amazed that he’ll learn about spells and potions. With magical animals and-

The ringing of a bell interrupts his thoughts and it seems that everyone hurries to the train. After a deep inhale, he pushes his cart in the direction of the next entrance, but there’s a shout of his name. He turns around, in hope to see the only familiar face in this crowd.

“Jongdae!”

There, to his left! 

Two boys jog in his direction, one of them is pushing a cart and he can recognize the right one as Junmyeon, who waves with a big grin. They have both short, blonde hair and a similar height.

“Hey, Jongdae! There you are.” Junmyeon keeps smiling. “Sorry that you got lost, but I noticed too late.”

Jongdae mumbles an “_ It’s okay. _”, already comforted by the thought that he isn’t alone anymore.

“Hello, Jongdae.” The second boy smiles at him. “I’m Minseok, Jun’s older brother. Junmyeon didn’t stop talking about a boy he lost to the crowd, I’m glad we found you. He said you are here on your own?” Jongdae nods and blushes, when Minseok’s smile shows his gums. “Then sit with us! The drive will take a while. Mum packed some sweets we can share, so you don’t have to buy any.”

Jongdae smiles at the mention of sweets.

“Thank you!”

He gets two broad grins as an answer and together they drag their luggage onto the train. Moments later, Jongdae’s sitting in a compartment with the two brothers and eats the candy they’re sharing with him. His curled lips form a smile throughout the whole train ride - grateful to be in such a friendly company.

* * *

When Jongdae exits the train, he’s dragging his two suitcases to a place where they won’t be in the way of others. Out of instinct, he searches for his little brother in the crowd but doesn’t see him. Hopefully Jongin finds him soon, so that they don’t let their mother wait too long. Baekhyun followed him outside and is now chuckling to himself about a potion pun.

“That reminds me - how often did our cauldron explode?”

“I don’t know, Baek.” Jongdae laughs while putting his luggage onto a cart. “I stopped counting after the tenth.”

“It was fifty-eight times. _ Fifty-eight _.” A grumpy voice comments. “And you’ve got enough detention to last into next year.”

“Minseok-hyung!” Baekhyun’s voice is strained because he’s hauling his suitcase onto another luggage cart. “Stop being so stuffy!”

“Only when you stop being such pranksters.”

“Never! What would Hogwarts be without us two - right, DaeDae?”

Jongdae finishes securing his suitcases and smiles at his friends.

“It certainly would be quieter.”

“Ah, that does sound love-” Minseok gets interrupted by a woman calling Baekhyun’s name. She’s waiting at a distance and waves at them with a forced smile.

Baekhyun sighs.

“I’m sorry, guys.” He turns away from his cart and hugs Minseok. “Time to get back to my own personal prison cell.”

“You’ll survive, Baek.” Minseok’s voice sounds amused. “You always do.” Baekhyun lets go with a laugh.

“But at what cost!” He looks up and wipes an invisible tear away. Jongdae walks closer with a huff and hugs his dramatical friend. With his lips close to his right ear, he whispers,

“Please think about it … Don’t decide too fast.”

Baekhyun hums and hugs him back. “Don’t worry, DaeDae. I’ll tell you first.”

Jongdae nods, releases his grip on Baekhyun’s shoulders and steps back next to Minseok.

“We’ll see each other in - what? Only two months! That’ll be our fourth year, Baek. Let’s plan some mischief until then.” Jongdae grins.

Baekhyun nods with a laugh and starts pushing his luggage cart to his mother.

“Goodbye, guys!”

Jongdae and Minseok wave, Baekhyun sends them a last sad look and then he’s gone through the barrier.

Jongdae sighs.

“Why does every time we say goodbye feels like we’ll never see each other again?”

Minseok chuckles, a grin on his lips.

“Maybe, because you’d actually want that.”

“Hyung, don’t say that!” Jongdae shoves his shoulder lightly with an affronted look. “I feel the same with you!”

At this, Minseok’s eyes get a strange warmth to them, but a second later his smile weakens and his expression turns insecure. Jongdae notices the change with worry and hugs his Hyung, trying to comfort him about their separation.

“Like you said, we’ll survive.” He nuzzles his nose into Minseok’s hair and adds with a grin, “Ah, and it’s not like we’ll see each other in three weeks at yours~” 

There’s a chuckle against his cheek, but it sounds strained and Jongdae frowns. Distancing himself, he looks at Minseok and sees him avoiding eye-contact with flushed ears. He knows this behaviour.

“Hyung, why are you nervous?”

“I’m not nervous.” His red ears betray him though.

“Please, don’t lie to me, Hyung.” Jongdae sends him a pleading look. “You can talk to me, you know that.”

“Dae, I-” Minseok swallows and doesn’t talk further. Jongdae gets an idea of why he’d be acting strange.

“Do you have doubts about our holiday plans? You know, we don’t have to go camping if you’re uncomfortable. Or I don’t have to visit at all, if you want more time for yourself. We talked ab-”

His words get interrupted by Minseok kissing him.

Stunned, Jongdae stares at his Hyung’s face - his lashes seem so much longer from this proximity. There are some new pimples at his left temple and his cheeks are crimson and so are his ears. Oh, and _ Minseok’s fucking lips are on his own! _

It’s only a light pressure and the second he starts to appreciate the softness and warmth of it, Minseok pulls back and hugs him.

With his face hiding in Jongdae’s neck, he starts to mumble.

“I’m sorry, Dae. I-I thought a lot about this and … you never showed any sign of attraction to someone. So I hoped ... You-You care so much about me …” Minseok hugs him tighter. “I thought that-that maybe you’d also want more? Everybody already says we’re like a couple … so I-I thought ... why not put a label on it?”

Jongdae’s mind is still all jumbled and dazed, so he only answers: “It’s put a name on it, Hyung.”

Minseok chuckles and withdraws, looking at his feet with still blushed cheeks and ears.

“You’re not running away, so I take that as a good sign.” His words are still mumbled and he takes a deep breath before he continues. “What do you think … about us being boyfriends?”

Jongdae’s mouth opens, but there are no words.

Now that it’s his turn to talk, all he can do is stare at Minseok. At his vulnerable eyes and blushed cheeks. Jongdae bites his lips and averts his gaze. With the view of broad shoulders in a grey shirt, his overwhelmed mind starts to form coherent thoughts.

The short kiss felt nice … but this would change a lot, right? Even if people think they’re already acting like boyfriends - Jongdae didn’t.

But would he like to think that? He just wants to care for his Hyung, to make sure he’s healthy and happy. If they’d be a couple - would Minseok want other things from him? Jongdae’s only thirteen - he’s not sure about what he’s comfortable with in a _ romantic relationship _. He can’t really assess what’s to come if their friendship changes and the uncertainty scares him.

Maybe asking someone for their opinion on it would help him? Perhaps Baekhyun? Or should he ask his mother? Even if it’ll be awkward …

His silence causes Minseok to look at him with scared eyes, trying to get assuring eye-contact and it hurts him to see that. Jongdae has to swallow before he speaks, his mouth is dry.

“I-I don’t know, Hyung. This is so sudden … and I like being a friend to you.” The scared look turns sad and Jongdae sends him a small smile, trying to cover up the confusion in his own heart. “This is not a rejection, Min. I just … I need to think about it. Can I tell you when we’ll see each other next month?”

Minseok bites his lips and nods, eyes set on the ground. Jongdae’s heart throbs at the heartbroken expression. He doesn’t know how to proceed - how do you say goodbye after such a confession?

“Hyung!”

Both their heads snap up, but it’s Jongdae who gets enclosed in arms. He shifts to get more comfortable because he recognizes the brown mop of hair at his shoulder. It belongs to Jongin, but before he can return the hug properly, he already gets dragged away. 

“Mum is waiting, Hyung. We have to go!”

Jongin lets go of his arm and pushes the luggage cart into the direction of the barrier, but Jongdae doesn’t follow him. He turns around to look back at Minseok, who is watching him with a now grim expression - eyes watery. He wants to comfort his Hyung, but doesn’t know how. 

All Jongdae does is wave one last time with a tense smile, then he joins his brother at the barrier - pushing the cart through it with a stinging heart.


	6. Of kisses in front of the locker room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about sports, boy locker rooms or shared showers, I’m sorry.

“You’ll do great, Hyung.”

The whisper is hot against his ear. Lips follow the words, pressing open-mouthed kisses down to the dip at his neck.

“Dae-” His voice sounds more affected than he’d like to admit.

“Hush, I’ll be fast.” Jongdae is sucking on his collarbone now. “No one’s going to see. I just want to give you a good luck charm.”

Minseok whines at the feeling of wet lips on his sensitive skin. Jongdae varies between sucking and licking the spot, which has several violet siblings next to it.

“Dae.” Minseok doesn’t know what he wants to say, he’s reduced to repeat the boy’s name. He doesn’t want to move - his body feels quite satisfied being pushed against a wall by his boyfriend.

Minseok still has to change into his Quidditch uniform and there are only a few minutes left before the warm-up starts. Captain Jinki won’t be pleased if he’s late again. 

Yet, Minseok can’t stop being aware of his intimate position with Jongdae.

The lips sucking his skin are definitely distracting and he must force his mind to stay alert. Minseok’s fingers are circling a delicate waist which rubs against his with a tempting pressure. At the same time he has to control his hands to stay where they are, even when the shirt is too big on Jongdae - hanging loosely and inviting him to touch tender skin. No, he has to stay on known territory, he knows it isn't the right place nor time to explore beneath clothes.

Jongdae pulls back, lips parting from skin with a light _ plop _. He’s staring at the violet patch on the collarbone and then into Minseok’s eyes, his gaze full of warmth and adoration.

“You’ll win, Min-Hyung. I believe in you.”

His words earn him a kiss on his curled lips.

“Thank you. I doubt that something goes wrong.” Minseok caresses high cheekbones. “Now that I’ve got my lucky charm.”

He loves how his words let the blushed cheeks of Jongdae redden further.

“H-Hyung, you have to go.” A weak push against his shoulder follows. “Or you’ll be the last again.”

Minseok hums and plants a last kiss onto a mole on Jongdae’s temple.

“Keep your eyes on me, Dae.”

“I will.”

* * *

They won the game.

Their seeker Jinho catched the golden snitch rather fast - creating a new personal record. He’s carried on broad shoulders by their captain, who’s laughing in victory with him. Hands meet in high-fives and the locker room is filled with voices booming with glee.

Minseok’s lips are stretched into a huge smile, while Luhan has an arm around his shoulders and steers him to their lockers. His other arm is flailing around in exaggerated motions, while he’s retelling a certain move he finally managed to pull off. Minseok knows how important this is for Luhan, which is why he endures the too tight pressure of fingers digging into his upper arm.

“I’m proud of you, Lu.”

“Thank you, thank you. I know I’m the best, now that I got it!” Luhan lets go of his shoulder and opens his locker. “I can’t wait to smash Hufflepuff next weekend, too.”

Minseok laughs at that, while he starts undressing himself.

“Don’t get too cocky, their keeper shouldn’t be underestimated.”

“And their formation changes shouldn’t either. I know, I know. Captain Jinki said it a thousand times, I bet he feels like a broken record by now.”

A hum leaves Minseok’s throat as he shimmies out of his pants, damp with sweat. His nose wrinkles in disgust and he makes his way to the showers.

The shower room is already filled with hot steam and he spots Seokjin, one of their chasers. Since the boy has his hands full with wrapping a towel around his hips, Minseok holds the door open for him. As they exchange a nod, Seokjin’s eyes wander to his collarbone and he lets out a gasp.

“Woah, you’ve got a nice collection there, Minseok-Hyung!”

His own eyes widen at that and Minseok feels how his cheeks as well as ears grow warm.

“Since he’s got himself a boyfriend, Minseok doesn’t show up without some nice juicy hickeys.” Luhan’s voice is filled with mirth as he steps next to them. “I’m jealous, Min.”

Minseok’s cheeks get even hotter and he averts his eyes.

“Well, ehm … I-”

“Boyfriend? You mean Minseok and Jongdae are finally official?” Jinki’s voice cuts his stammering. Said Captain comes to a stop next to them and pats Minseok’s shoulder. “Congrats man! It was only a matter of time.”

“Th-thank you?”

“And if you need relationship advice, just come to me. You know I always have an open ear for problems.”

“Oh, eh, okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jinki grins. “Ah~, don’t be so shy. Don’t hesitate to ask for tips how to properly bone your cute little Jongdae, just come to me.”

Luhan laughs at that, while Seokjin blushes - but it’s nothing near the redness of Minseok’s face. He feels uncomfortable with the offer.

“But do tell, dear Minnie~” Luhan puts his arm around his shoulder once again, wiggling with his eyebrows. “How far did you go?”

“Eh-” The question increases his discomfort, not wanting to answer Minseok searches for something to use as a distraction. “Well, you know. Dae- eh, Jongdae ... and I, we-”

Luhan’s eyes narrow at his stuttering.

“Don’t say you didn’t do anything yet.”

His voice sounds scandalized and together with the raised eyebrow of Jinki, Minseok’s discomfort finally turns into anger at their taunting curiosity.

“You know what? I don’t have to tell you anything. This is something between Dae and me.”

Minseok shrugs Luhan’s arm off his shoulder and steps inside the shower room with a tense huff. He ignores the calls of Jinki and turns his back to Luhan, who gets into the shower stall next to him.

How stupid of him to feel pressured into telling them such a private thing, just to sate their nosy questions. He should have put an end to their conversation the second he felt uneasy.

For a moment the anger and post-game adrenaline turn into a dangerous cocktail, leading into him scrubbing too hard until his skin turns red.

But together with the warm water which washes away the remaining body wash, the fire running through his veins gets extinguished and replaced by exhaustion.

After successfully ignoring the others while walking back to his locker, Minseok starts to dry and dress himself. His movements are sluggish and slow, as is his mind. He can’t wait to fall onto his bedsheets and get some delicious sleep.

“Hey, Min.”

Luhan steps next to him, his voice tentative. Minseok sighs and turns to look at him with a tired expression.

“I’m sorry, you were uncomfortable and I should have noticed that.”

He knows Luhan means well with his apology, but right now all Minseok wants is to get rest, not fight about this. He sighs.

“Please just don’t ask again, Lu.”

“I won’t.”

When Minseok looks into his friend’s eyes, he knows it’s genuine and he can muster a smile to ease the tension between them. The one he gets in return is full of teeth and an apology.

* * *

It’s cold outside, the second Minseok exits the locker room he’s met with the typical chilly air of a January evening. He’s glad a scarf curls around his neck, protecting his ears from the cold as well. A quick look around shows an empty path to the castle - except, there’s a familiar person jogging in his direction.

“Minseok-Hyung!”

Before he can answer, Minseok is already engulfed by two arms and his head rests on an angular shoulder.

“You were so cool, Min! How you beat that one bludger - wow~”

Jongdae’s enthusiasm brings a smile to his lips and he straightens himself to look into shining brown eyes.

“Everyone was baffled at the return you did and I am so proud, Min.” Curled lips stretch into a big smile. “I know how much you struggle with defence, but you did so well! Not that the other’s weren’t good, but you know, I may be biased and definitely-”

Minseok can’t stand watching those lips move any longer and interrupts Jongdae’s words with a kiss. Jongdae reacts with a hum and grins into the movements of their lips.

When they part, he still grins and his eyes gleam with emotions.

“Congratulations, Min.”

Minseok hums and leans forward into a hug again, nosing behind Jongdae’s ear.

His motions elicit a giggle and Minseok is encouraged to plant small kisses to the sensitive skin, which turns the bubbling sound into sighs. When he lingers at the small space between earlobe and jawline, Jongdae lets out a small groan.

With a jolt, Minseok is reminded of earlier.

He has to remind himself to stay in known territory and not go too far too eagerly.

The last time he did, Jongdae was too embarrassed by his own reaction and didn’t talk to Minseok for two days. Or during christmas, when he visited the younger and didn’t stop his hands from wandering while they kissed. Jongdae had flinched the second he felt fingers move his shirt up and touch the skin underneath. He’d asked with obvious discomfort to stop and added sheepishly that he didn’t like his belly to be touched.

Minseok had just nodded and filed the information for later - keeping his hands rooted to safer spots since then.

On the other side, Jongdae seems to prefer to do the touching - feeling Minseok’s arms and chest with his hands, leaving hickeys on his explorations. It’s difficult not to reciprocate the admiring caresses, but Minseok appreciates everything Jongdae is willing to give.

The younger told him during a tender moment, that he’s grateful that Minseok respects his boundaries, that he gives him time and lets him decide at which pace they’re going. And Minseok’s heart had skipped a beat at the open vulnerability, lead by a deep warm feeling he answered that as long as he’s allowed to be at Jongdae’s side, he can wait.

The kiss they shared then is one sweet treasure to them.

The memory turns his current kiss into a soft touch on sensitive skin and he shifts to connect his lips with curled ones. Jongdae sighs satisfied and folds his arms behind Minseok’s head.

“Thank you, Dae.”

His whisper confuses Jongdae, straight eyebrows furrow while he gives a questioning hum.

“We won, because I’ve got my lucky charm.”

Minseok pulls back and smiles wide.

Their eyes meet, gazes full of affection and unspoken words.


	7. Of loneliness in a shared flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a trend now that my chapters get longer each time? I don’t know … this work was meant as a sweet distraction for in between. Now look at me letting it get dusty for months and add all that drama ...

The hand feels cold in his grip and it’s like they’re in a horror movie, their steps on the wet grass echoing through the foggy morning air. Jongdae looks down at his feet to prevent stumbling and to avoid to look at the man at his side, in hope to evade the unavoidable. Because if he’d look at Minseok now, he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to keep his tears at bay. Jongdae knows he’ll be crying enough when he’s back home and he plans to keep it that way - Minseok deserves an unstained farewell. 

They almost reached the portkey by now. There are whispered goodbyes lingering in the air by the few couples standing around the small watering can. The grip around his fingers tightens and Jongdae comes to a halt.

“Are you mad at me for accepting the offer?”

_ Yes. Absolutely. Definitely. _

Jongdae stays silent.

“Please look at me, Dae.”

But Jongdae doesn’t have the strength to do so. His eyes stay focused on the small puddle of mud collecting under his shoes. A heavy sigh fills the silence between them. 

“Dae …”

“I know you want to go.” The words feel heavy on his tongue. “But … I miss you already.”

Their intertwined fingers get separated, but Jongdae gets no reason to miss them - in the next moment, he’s embraced by sturdy arms.

“Oh, honey …”

Minseok’s voice is muffled, but the shaking of his voice says enough. The coat under Jongdae’s chin is damp due to the foggy air, but he nuzzles his nose into the fabric nonetheless. Maybe a stray tear won’t be noticed this way.

They stay like that for some minutes, savouring and memorising the feeling of each other, the warmth of a beloved in their arms. Jongdae sighs - he is going to miss this. Minseok.

“Dae?” The whisper is quiet, a puff of hot air against his ear. He hums in response. “Promise me to take care of yourself. I know you, Jongdae. Try to eat healthy things okay?”

The concern in Minseok’s words brings a smile to Jongdae’s lips.

“I will, Hyung.”

Jongdae doubts he’ll stay true to his words, though.

“Jongdae, I’m serious. Please eat something different than instant noodles - Merlin, get Baek to cook with you to make it more fun.”

“Are you surrendering your spotless kitchen?”

“Gladly, if it means you’re eating healthy.”

A sigh leaves Jongdae’s lips.

“I promise, Minseok-Hyung.” 

His words get sealed by a pair of lips on his. The kiss is tender yet somewhat desperate - the knowledge of their dawning separation leading them astray on the lane of memories. Jongdae's left hand finds its way to Minseok's cheek, while he feels a familiar touch in the small of his back. Jongdae doesn't know how long they stand there - embracing, kissing, whispering. In their own universe, sunken in the depth of the stars between them. 

But the voice of Minseok's coach cuts into their shared moment of connection. Jongdae squeezes his eyes, the sudden interruption reminding him of the unavoidable. 

"Hey… " Minseok sounds as shaken as Jongdae feels, the grip on his waist strengthens. "This is no end, we will see each other in three weeks."

"I know…" - _ but only for some hours and then? Two months more without the love of my life. _

Jongdae's lashes flutter at the feeling of a warm kiss on his cheek. He sighs. 

"Please, Minseok." Jongdae opens his eyes and meets Minseok's affectionate gaze. "Promise me something as well - stay safe. I know, you don't want this opportunity go to waste, but it's no use if you end up at St. Mungo's. "

Minseok’s smile is sheepish, his thumbs rubs the fabric of Jongdae’s coat.

“I’ll give my best not to get injured,” He nudges Jongdae’s nose with his, “I promise, Dae.”

Pleased by the answer, Jongdae smiles - his lips curl and his eyes scrunch up. He hears Minseok’s breath hitch.

“You are so beautiful …” It’s merely a whisper. “I will miss you so much.”

Jongdae’s cheeks grow warm, but his heart cries. His next words are choked.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

With a last look at the empty grass spot, Jongdae turns around with drooping shoulders. He is one of the last to leave the meadow, most relatives left right after the portkey disappeared. His steps echo through the foggy morning air. Alone. A deep sigh escapes his lips.

The Quidditch Practice Camp Minseok is going to follows a strict rule of security - mainly to prevent unofficial information to be leaked to reporters. It’s a big thing, several international teams are participating and hosting three weeks of practice at their respective Quidditch pitch. The first team is Minseok’s, so he’s in the area but instructed to live in a crew accommodation with the other players - to encourage building connections after the daily practice ends. After those first three weeks, the Camp’s host changes and Minseok will have to leave the country. They are allowed only one visit before leaving and going into a two months communication lockdown. Jongdae understands why they do so, but it doesn’t mean he has to like it. He hopes that it’s worth it, knowing well how important the outcome could be to Minseok. But for that, he’ll have to wait almost three months, only lightened by the visit in three weeks.

Three weeks.

They'll see each other in three weeks - but Jongdae already feels lonely and it hasn’t even been half an hour since Minseok left. He doesn't want to imagine the empty feeling of living in their silent flat, sleeping alone and having too much time to himself - for almost three months.

He fears the feeling of separation in his heart. 

The physical distance between them turning into an emotional one.

Losing Minseok.

Tears threat to fall once again and Jongdae gives his best to hold himself together for a bit longer. He dabs the corner of his eyes with the damp fabric of his coat, while his feet find their way to the parking lot. His mother is waiting for him in her car and he doesn’t want to bother her more than he already does with driving him around.

Only when Jongdae enters his flat, keys put onto the designated plate with a _ clink _and shoes tucked away - he allows himself to let go. He doesn’t get farther than the doorframe leading to their kitchen, his knees buckling and sight blurred. 

His sobs reverberate through the silence and tears escape, burning a path down high cheekbones. The coat feels heavy on his shoulders, adding to the invisible weight bruising his heart and dragging him down to lie on the floor. His left shoulder protests, but Jongdae just stares at the wall, hands limb and outstretched in front of him. But the wall is just as empty as he feels, so with his eyes squeezed tight to shut out the world - Jongdae allows himself to wallow in his sadness.

But it’s not for long until there’s a nudge at his left hand, a wet nose tickling his fingers. Brown, teary eyes open to meet feline ones and they remind him so much of Minseok. Not only because they resemble his eyes, but also because the man adores her and Tan is just as loyal. 

And now she’s licking his fingers, trying to calm Jongdae in place of her master.

“Come here, Tannie…”, he croaks and sneaks his hands under the cat’s belly to guide her closer. Usually, she wouldn’t hesitate to scratch him the second he moves her, but Tan seems to know he needs someone close.

Lying on his side with a purring cat in his arms, Jongdae’s sobs slowly ebb down into silent tears - wetting the soft fur tingling his nose.

* * *

His stomach growls in hunger, but Jongdae isn’t in the mood to get up and cook himself some food. Or, well, heating the Chinese take-out from yesterday. Baekhyun would complain about his lack of healthy food, but his last visit to provide new ingredients to cook with was a few days ago and going out to buy them themselves … Jongdae sighs. He isn’t in the mood for a lot of things, mainly the things he’s not used to do alone. Cooking, grocery shopping, leaving their flat for another reason than work and the one thing crushing Jongdae’s will - sleeping.

He’s lying on their couch, Tan nestled between his feet and in the middle of a movie. A wine glass in one hand, his phone in the other and a blanket failing to keep him warm while Jongdae’s waiting for the exhaustion and the alcohol induced drowsiness to knock him out - hoping for a night without waking up every two hours, searching for the missing source of warmth and curling in on himself when Jongdae remembers Minseok’s not there.

The last two weeks were difficult for Jongdae, not used to share the flat with no one but Tan and himself. Despite seeing people during work five days a week and Baekhyun’s short visits - Jongdae feels lonely. Minseok became such a big part in his life, that his absence feels like Jongdae isn’t complete any longer. 

He misses their shared calm afternoons or evening dates. A movie came out a few days ago and Jongdae would like to watch it with Minseok - but going to the cinema on his own instead won’t improve his mood. He could ask Baekhyun, but his friend is busy keeping watch of the shop since Madame Malkin caught a flu. Jongdae doesn’t want to bother and ask his family, his mother is using her sparse vacation days to travel and Jongin is busy preparing his current play. A sigh leaves Jongdae’s lips, he’ll have to watch the play without Minseok at his side as well. 

It’s a bit ridiculous, how Minseok’s absence renders Jongdae incapable of enjoying things on his own. But all the times before, Minseok was there to listen to him at the end of the day and his plush lips would stretch into a smile, when Jongdae stumbles over his own words - too excited to describe to Minseok how he spent the day.

But there’s only Tan listening to him rambling now and it just isn’t the same. Her slanted eyes don’t make it easier not to miss her master and Jongdae can’t wait for the weekend. Instead of actual cat eyes, he’ll be able to see brown feline eyes and kiss plush lips. His heart beats faster at the thought of seeing Minseok again.

Oh, the weekend visit.

Jongdae will have to take a portkey to get to the official meeting place of the Quidditch Training Camp, but his usual aversion against taking magical transportations is overshadowed by his joy to see Minseok. It’s another reason for him to hope for the wine to knock him out. Jongdae’s eyebags are dark enough to worry his young pupils and his heart aches, when he imagines how Minseok will react when he sees Jongdae like this.

* * *

It’s also the first thing Baekhyun remarks when he visits the next day, unannounced as usual. But Jongdae feels too drowsy and doesn’t look up from his work in the kitchen to properly welcome him. He hears how Baekhyun comes closer and the other’s bags rustle when he puts them onto the kitchen table. Jongdae grimaces at how close they are to one of his books.

“You look like a werewolf after a full moon, DaeDae.” More rustling, a chocolate bar invades his vision. “Here.”

“Chocolate is for when …” Jongdae doesn’t end his mumbled sentence, shaking his head instead and taking the chocolate. He looks up in time to catch Baekhyun sending him a pointed look before the other turns around to look through the fridge. Its humming reverberates through the small kitchen.

“I know, but you could use some happiness. How can this be so empty?” A sigh. “No wonder you’re looking like a skeleton.”

“Jeez,” Jongdae puts the chocolate aside and shoves the bags farer away. “thanks, Baek.”

“But I’m here to change that, don’t worry.” Him saying that doesn’t really help Jongdae not to be concerned, so he raises his gaze again and keeps his eyes on Baekhyun. The other turns around and starts to unpack his bags, revealing fresh food - mainly vegetables and uncooked rice. “Look, DaeDae.” Baekhyun raises a carrot above his own mop of red hair and twirls around, only to end up facing Jongdae with a bright grin. “Healthy fairy Baek is here to save you!”

Jongdae shakes his head once again, a small smile on his lips. It falls a second later though, a thought coming to his mind after all this time.

“Did Minseok ask you to do this?”

“You mean making sure you’re eating well by cooking together?” Baekhyun waves the carrot around. “Of course. And since the magical locks prevent me from using alohomora, he also said I’m allowed to use my chopsticks if you refuse to let me in. So don’t you dare barricade that door, understood?”

Jongdae only nods, knowing well there’s nothing getting in the way of Baekhyun when he wants to open a door. It’s almost scary how he’s able to do so - no matter if magic is involved or not, chopsticks being his favourite weapon to get his ways with locks. 

“Good.” Baekhyun points at Jongdae with his carrot, waving for him to get up. “So, move and help me cook. I want you to eat well the next days. Gotta pamper you and get you all nice and plush for when you see Hyung again. We don’t want him worrying his pretty ass off and getting inattentive during practice, right?”

* * *

After cooking together, with Baekhyun having to keep an eye on Jongdae’s sleep-deprived movements, and eating - they end up cuddled together on the couch. Jongdae’s work lies forgotten on another table and there’s a movie playing on the TV, but its noise doesn’t reach Jongdae’s ears.

He’s warm and his belly is full, his arms are sneaked around a familiar waist and there are fingers in his hair, their touch soft and calming. It feels good being close to someone again, to share a space in time with someone you hold dear. Jongdae sighs, inhaling Baekhyun’s spicy cologne. He’s not alone and his heart doesn’t feel as lonely as before, even when Minseok isn’t at his side. Of course, he still misses him. Jongdae still can’t wait for the weekend to come, to finally kiss him again. But for now, it’s finally bearable. Because Baekhyun is there for him, caressing his hair and telling him about his day. Jongdae did want to listen, but his eyelids slide lower and lower with the minutes passing by. His grip on Baekhyun’s shirt loosens and the other’s fingers stop moving in return.

“Hey …” Baekhyun’s voice is quiet and soft. “Am I that boring?”

Jongdae shakes his head slowly.

“I’m just so tired …” Baekhyun hums in question. Jongdae hides his face in the blanket and mumbles his next words. “I-I have problems sleeping, Baek.”

“Naaw, because you’re missing Minseok, right?”

Jongdae whines and nuzzles his face closer into the fabric in embarrassment. 

“Don’t be shy, DaeDae.” The other continues caressing his hair again. “I just … Jongdae, everything will be alright. Even if those words may sound empty to you and I know you probably don’t believe me, but …” He sighs. “But I believe it. And I believe in it so much, that it’s enough for us both right now and when you’re ready, I’m willing to share so you can get the other half. How would you like that?”

Jongdae smiles at his ridiculous yet warm words.

“I’d like that …” It’s only a whisper, but Baekhyun hears him and hums happily. Jongdae shifts his arms a bit and then his eyes close on their own. His lips are still curled into a smile when he falls asleep, cuddling closer into his friend and not waking up once during the night.


End file.
